


[podfic] What if?

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Kaeden Larte-Tano is alone. The other side of her bed, sometimes occupied by a large, snoring Togruta, is cold and empty. This is not new. Normally her wife is away, for weeks at a time, as Fulcrum for the Rebellion.
Relationships: Kaeden Larte/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] What if?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What if?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789812) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Title:** What if?

 **Author:** orphaned work

 **Reader:** Gondolin

 **Length:** 3:25

 **Reader’s notes:** the original character tags included Rey and Mara Jade, and it was supposed to be about Kaeden and Ahsoka adopting Rey, but since it was abandoned it is now just a Kaeden/Ahsoka Rebels era fic, so I didn’t copy the tags.

**Cover art notes:** [this website](https://www.remove.bg/) saved me a lot of time by removing the background on the screenshot with Ahsoka, and then I used Pixelmator to finish the editing. The function to change a text into image shapes to make it sharper was a revelation, my life is changed. This takes part in coverart bingo, for the “free space” square.

 **MP3 download:** right click to download [here](https://ia801501.us.archive.org/11/items/what-if_202004/What%20if.mp3) | [alternative link](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/2477uvawth/What_if.mp3)  
  



End file.
